


Crowley sucks at feelings and so do teenage girls that's why they mope together

by ThoughtfulMess



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), No Angst, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulMess/pseuds/ThoughtfulMess
Summary: Crowley! Sleepover parties! A summoning! Girls who want him to confess his feelings for Aziraphale! All of these, and MorE in this great fic lmao. Crowley basically is a pining little bitch and these teenage girls having a sleepover party summon him and convince him to conFesS. braiding, gossip, and general party antics occur





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley stood up, slightly shaking, and looked around what he presumed to be a room. Firstly. What the fuck. He had been moping lazily around his apartment one moment and the next he was in. A girl's bedroom? Yes, that seemed correct. Suddenly he startled at the 8 pairs of eyes staring at him. 

"We did it Lindsey!!" a girl shouted. 

"Hell fucking yeah we did" responded another. 

At this point Crowley was not only confused but also upset. He didn't much care for teenage girls, they were somewhat scary and also mean. They were honestly closer to demons than he was. But, here he was, standing in a circle surrounded by tea candles at a girl's sleepover party. He had been summoned and now he was supposed to do their bidding. When he shook himself out of his thoughts, he stepped forward tentatively and, sighing, asked- "So, what can I do for you people?" 

The girls didn't respond. They had the brilliant idea of summoning a demon, but, as the time had arrived they didn't know much about what to do with him. 

"What is your name, demon?" one of the bravest girls asked. 

Crowley shook his head and responded accordingly. He just wanted to be done with this little job and go back to laying on every surface of his apartment sadly. He stood, a little bit away from the demon summoning contraption, and huffed awkwardly. At this moment, the girls decided on what to do with the demon. They didn't need anything. Certainly not any black magic-esque things or satanic curses. They were mostly content, really. So, instead of asking for their crushes' to love them back they invited him to sit down among them. Before long, Crowley found himself having a great time and laughing and gossiping with the group. 

"So that's when he said 'you go too fast for me, Crowley' and, I mean, I totally lost it. You guys get it right? Like, I basically said 'love me forever' and he goes and pulls thaT shit? ugh". Crowley recounted. 

The other girls nodded and agreed with him. Hannah, one of the most thoughtful girls, smiled sadly and said "Oh Crowley, that must have been awful! You had loved him for so long, so is he just completely oblivious to your feelings? Like, man, I'd be ruined if Eva had pulled that shit before we started dating". 

Crowley shook his head like a melancholic cow and responded with "I don't think he's ever loved me". 

"No, no, Crowley, don't say that. I'd say he's in love with you too, he just. Doesn't want to admit it". said Hannah. 

"No, Hannah, it's been 6000 years! If he can't come to terms with his feelings within that time it must mean he's never loved me at all". 

"But you haven't even said anything to him either! If you did you might find he's loved you the whole time. And if he says he doesn't love you, he's kind enough to stay good friends! C'mon Crowley, shoot your shot!" 

Crowley turned his face towards Aubrey, who was braiding his long red hair. 

"What do you think" he asked her. She was kind and was also in a similar situation. Putting one hand to her chin, she smirked conspiratorially. 

"Shoot your shot" 

This phrase came up with a cry among the others and suddenly, Crowley found himself being shouted at by 8 girls. 

"SHOOT YOUR SHOT!!" 

"SHOOT YOUR SHOT!!" 

"SHOOT YOUR SHOTTTT!!" 

"Fine fine fine," he said, waving his arms, "release me from your service and I'll go over to the bookshop right now and tell him how much I love him". 

The other girls jumped in glee. 

"It'll be fine," Hannah said. "Don't worry".

Oh he was Very Worried. He got up slowly, his long braid swishing and waved the others goodbye. Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. (Just for dramatic effect). He'd of course be back soon, to recount how his confession went. Crowley hoped he'd come back with a good story and a happy attitude. He hoped Aziraphale would love him back.


	2. in which crowley confesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love! reciprocated feelings! kissing! excited teenage squeals! all these and more in the long awaited sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2!!!

With another poof of smoke Crowley found himself in the middle of Aziraphale's bookstore. Turning, he could see an oblivious Aziraphale puttering around the shelves. 

"Angel..?" he called out softly. 

The aforementioned angel stopped and looked around before settling his gaze on the demon. 

"Crowley, my boy, I wasn't expecting you! You look, erm, nice" Aziraphale said alluding to the long rapunzel-esque braid Crowley was sporting. "Not your normal look is it?"

"No...uh it isn't is it" Crowley responded. This was an empty conversation he could tell. Crowley was a man (demon) of actions and of rushing headlong into things without fear of consequences. Just him, his sunglasses, and his optimistic spirit was all he really needed. And of course, Aziraphale endlessly by his side. But that was the whole point of this endeavor wasn't it? Confessing his undying and eternal love for the being he cherished. Better get to the point of it all, shouldn't he? 

"Actually Aziraphale," Crowley said in a soft murmur, "I came to tell you something."

Now, if Aziraphale hadn't been caught off guard with the absurdly hot and often annoying demon casually popping into his home, he would have been more attentive to Crowley's emotions and hidden feelings. But, as he waS caught off guard and therefore incredibly flustered, he could not actually infer what Crowley would say next. If you had to know, his inner monologue consisted mainly of 'Wow his hair looks so nice long'.

Anyway, Crowley started the rest of his little spiel. 

"I really really like you, Ah-Aziraphale. I suppose you could say I'm in love with you. And I have been, for years. Ever since, Eden, really. You're the best thing in my life and I want you by my side always. I love you so so much my beautiful Angel". 

Crowley cast his eyes downward, his usual devil-may-care attitude mostly shedded (ironically). 

"I love you Aziraphale. I love you and I can't stop" he finished with a sigh. He prepared himself for what the Angel would say. He hoped it would be good. He hoped the Angel would reciprocate. But, at this moment he couldn't bring his exposed snake eyes to meet Aziraphale. What a dramatic little fuck he was. 

Aziraphale smiled, not that Crowley could see that. He then stepped forward. Oh so cautious. So cautious as to not make the little snake go scurrying into the metaphorical bushes. He laid a hand on Crowley's to make him meet his gaze. 

"Crowley, my dear, I love you too. I've always loved you, I just didn't know you felt the same way". 

Crowley openly gaped at this. The girls were right! Aziraphale did love him! 

He leant closer to the Angel, with a question in his eyes. The Angel nodded ever so slightly and met Crowley's lips with his. Aziraphale thought nothing would ever compare to this feeling. If he didn't move from this spot, kissing Crowley for eternity, he would be absolutely alright with that. More than alright he thought slyly. 

Crowley pulled away hesitantly. 

"I have to go somewhere really quickly," he said, "I'll be back soon though, to continue this".

And with a wink he was gone. 

"HANNAH" Crowley screeched as he poofed back into her bedroom. 

The girls at the party, which was still continuing as he had only been gone for maybe 20 minutes, smirked at each other. Hannah got up to meet him. 

"sO, how did it gooooO" 

Crowley smiled widely and hugged her. 

"He loves me!!!" 

The other girls at the party stood up too so that they were all jumping up and down. 

"He loves you!!" 

"He loves you!!!" 

"AHHH" 

Crowley was ecstatic. He grinned for a last time and told the group he had to depart and go back to Aziraphale's waiting arms. (and lips!)

Hannah gave him one more hug and the rest of them waved him off. 

"Summon me for your next sleepover!"

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone want a part 2??


End file.
